It's A Battle
by TheNewArtist
Summary: "My father told me there are bad people out there. And for some reason I understood even though I was only 3 years old." -Huey
1. Chapter 1

Sixteen year old Huey Freeman stood at his spot on the Big Hill beside the Great Tree (The only place that wasn't Wuncler territory) and gazed out to the city below him, Woodcrest. Or as Riley called it Gay Ass Whitesville.

Huey sensed an evil presence coming towards him. The wind blew hard and brushed his mane-ish afro to the side. Through the roar of the wind, an explosion flashed in his mind and the young Revolutionist gasped and took a step back. He heard a shuffle and went into a fighting stance. He whipped around to find Agent White.

"Relax kid."

"How do I know you ain't one of them?" Huey growled.

Agent White sighed. "Now you and I both know I'm not. Hell, I don't even know who the fuck they are."

Huey frowned. "You don't?"

"No. But I do know they are coming for you. So I advise you to get outta here. Get out of Woodcrest, get out of Maryland and get out of America. Go to Brazil or Cuba."

Huey ran a hand through his hair, its become a habit. "But what about Grandad and Riley?"

"We'll send them to one of our headquarters in maybe Russia or Ireland."

Huey sighed in frustration. "Shit! Uh... Why not send them back to Chicago? It is our home and they'll be safe ther-"

"They've attacked South Chicago."

Huey's stomach lurched, his heart beat rapidly. They attacked his home in South Chicago. They attacked his aunt, his old friends...Cairo!

"No..." Huey fell to his knees.

Agent White but a hand on Huey's shoulder. "Look Freeman, I'm sorry but this is life. Your lucky there are people like me to help. You better go home and pack your things. I promise you we'll take care of your brother and grandad. "

"If your really helping me then you'll help me fight."

"Huey we can't!"

"Why not?!" Huey yelled with such fierce even Agent White looked frightned.

He raised his hands trying to calm the teenager. "They attacked the whole of South Chicago! If they managed to do that then they're surely spawns of the devil. We're gonna have to do research if were gonna go up against them. But right now I need you out of the battlefield."

Huey gave White his most coldest glare. "I'll get you research." and with that Huey ran home ignoring Agent White's protests.

* * *

"Ay yo Young Reezy up in dis bitch! Lemme hear y'all scream ma name!" Fifteen year old Riley "Escobar" Freeman yelled out to the imaginary crowd in the living room. "Y'all know wats good imma seduce you fine bitches you ready!"

Right then Huey burst into the house running towards the kitchen ,muttering "Chicago" as he grabbed a water bottle from the fridge.

"Sup wit you nigga?"

"Shut up Riley! Chicago...Chicago."

Riley looked dumbfounded walking towards his older brother. "Chicago? Da fuck you talkin bout?"

Huey massaged his temples. Riley noticed his forehead was sweating. "Huey man what the hell?"

Huey grabbed his little brother's shoulders. "Riley! There are very bad people coming for us..for me!"

Riley frowned. "Fo' real?"

"Yes! So we need to be alert at all times now. Never let your guard down, always wear your bulletproof vest and bring a gun everywhere you go."

Riley blinked then cackled. "Ahaha nigga you silly. Why da fuck you trippin' ? We've done been through lotsa shit and we survive! Damn nigga almost got me pissin maself. Haha nigga get yo paws off me..thats gay."

Huey riled up in rage. "Riley shut up! This ain't a game. Our lives are really in danger. Now listen to me, some people are going to come and bring you and Grandad to a safe location far away from here. Don't make a fuss or anything and keep Grandad calm ya here?"

Riley looked a little frightened. "w-Well where da hell you gon' be?"

Huey's facial expression softened. "I'm going to visit South Chicago. Whoever is out to get me struck there."

Reezy gasped. "No way...Aunt Cookie!"

Huey nodded solemnly. "I have to go check it out. That's why I need you to be 100% co-operative."

"Hell naw nigga I'm rolling wit ya." Riley said, getting serious.

"No you can't. It might not be safe and some of the attackers might still be luring around."

Riley scoffed. "Nigga I'll b . Shit we been shot at and shit already. Nigga lets go."

"No Riley!"

"Come on Huey! Chicago my home too I wanna come. Dammit I HAVE to come." Riley rubbed the back of his neck. "An' I know I'll be safe wit yo ass behind me."

Huey sighed. Riley was righ but..."Shit! Okay fine. But you will do I everything I say."

Riley nodded. "A'ight a'ight I hear you homie. And uh.. You ain't gon' tell anybody about what I said a few seconds right? I mean, nigga got a reputation. And-"

"Yeah whatever." Huey rolled his eyes. The Freeman brothers went upstairs to armour up. The plan was to go to their old neighborhood and get some answers. (So Huey could report back to Agent White.)

They both wore bulletproof vests and loaded up their guns.

Huey wore a black sweater, black jeans, black combat boots and also carried his katana on his back. He also wore a trenchcoat.

Riley had on a grey hoodie, dark blue slightly-baggy jeans and some black Air Jordans. "Oh yea nigga. We look total badass."

Huey rolled his eyes. "Alright the train leaves in 15 minutes. Grandad's hanging out with old man Wuncler and they'll probably be drunk all night. Grandad'll have a hangover and sleep through the whole day tomorrow so we're good."

"Shit you got it figured."

"Of course I do. Now come on."

* * *

**hey whatsup! I ain't watched the Boondocks in awhile nd now that I have im glad! Hope you guys enjoy this story and if you've got suggestions dont be shy and tell me. 'Ight later :)  
**


	2. Chapter 2

_'I never signed up to become a Revolutionist. I was born one. And I knew it wasn't going to be easy especially when no-one listens to you...but I didn't think it'd ever come to this'_

Huey glared at the night sky. Screams of terror echoed in his mind and he closed his eyes only to see that explosion again. He was being tormented. As if an evil force decided that his life wasn't miserable enough.

"So uh...is we goin' or...?" asked Riley with his arms folded.

Huey sighed. "Yeah sorry. Let's go."

As they walked Riley looked around Timid Deer Lane. Now, he hated Woodcrest as much as Huey did but he couldn't help but grow up to like it. He's had so many memories both good and bad and he was the King of Woodcrest [Next to the Wuncler's of course]. He got to see so many things as an eight year old. He almost got rich selling chocolate, he once fought the law and got away with it, smoked a cigarette...and he met Cindy McPhearson. The most roughest, B-ballin, beautiful, ghetto black-in-white girl he's ever known. She's inspired so many of Riley's 'great' ideas and he's a better basketball player because of her.

She's his best friend. But he can't help but feel something.. _deep _for the white girl.

Maybe it's her accent or her cute braids or the fact that she owns the latest basketball jerseys or maybe it's her amazing seducing blue eyes...

It could be all of the above but he could never confront her or anyone about it. He's a playa. He's fucked many girls with bigger asses and bigger titties but when it came to Cindy, that didn't matter... '_She does have a nice ass doe..' _

As the boys were about to round a corner a figure crashed into Huey. Well, the person fell but Huey still remained standing, probably years of tae-bo and meditation.

The person was Micheal Caesar, Huey's best friend from Brooklyn. He was the only other person who has wealth of worthless information. Worthless because nobody cares.

"Aww shit sorry bruh." Caesar got up and dusted himself off. "I was doin' a prank on that old nigga Ruckus and-"

"Yo dat was off da chiz-zain!" came Cindy McPhearson cackling. Riley frowned. "Ay C-Merph y'all did a prank wizzouts me?" Cindy shrugged. "I called yo phone and tried yo Facebook. No replies, so I's had to hit up Ceez."

"Oh" was Riley's reply.

Cindy turned to Huey, taking in his clothing. "'Sup Obi Wan Kenobi? Why is you dressed like sum spy or sumthin?"

"We've got somewhere to be. Come on Riley."

"Where y'all goin? I'm coming." Caesar said, his dreadlocks moving with him.

"Yeah so's is I!" exclaimed C-Merph.

"Sorry, y'all can't come. It's official Freeman brothers bidness. Peace." Riley said, putting a hand on both Caesar and Cindy's shoulder to stop them. Cindy shrugged Riley's hand off. "Official Freeman brothers bidness? Nigga cut that bullshit. Where is we goin?"

"Yeah Huey, where we goin?" asked Caesar.

"You guys are going home, Riley and I are going somewhere." Huey answered still walking. Cindy grabbed Riley's arm. "Reezy wat da fuck man? We goes everywhere togetha and now whut you suddenly decides to go off on yo own wit yo brotha?"

"Yeah man that's kinda messed up!" Caesar says loud enough for Huey to hear.

"Nah C-Merph it ain't like that," Riley says intertwining his fingers with his best friend. "It's just dis is kinda personal for me and Huey. We's on a mission to Chicago."

"Why y'all goin' to Chicago?" Caesar asked.

Huey stopped walking and turned to glare at his friends..Mostly on Riley. Riley could feel his brother's icy glare boring a whole into the back of his neck. It sent him chills.

"Freeman bro's bidness a'iight! Damn why you niggas so nosey and all up in our asses fo?" the younger Freeman replies nervously.

Cindy raised an eyebrow.

"Hey guys! What are you all doing out here?" came the voice of Jazmine DuBois.

Huey groaned. "Riley let's go!"

Riley nodded at his brother before turning back to Cindy. "Sorry Cindy, it's just ...Shit's gone down at my home and we's gots to check it out is all. Imma explain erry'thang when I's gets back." he said in a hushed tone.

Cindy looked deep into Riley's wine colored eyes. Her brows furrowed. "Um yeah a'iight Reezy I trust ya."

Riley pulled her in for a hug. Which surprised both him, Cindy and the others. All Cindy and Riley would do is but heads, fist bump and high five each other. This was definitely new. She awkwardly put her hands on his back. That's where you put them right?

Jazmine ran up to Huey. "What's going on Huey?"

"I think Cindy's experiencing her first hug." he replied with humor almost evident in his voice.

"Well obviously but not that, I mean what's going on with you? What's up with the scary military-ish gear? Looks like your about to assassinate someone."

Huey's expression darkened. "Hopefully it won't come to that."

Jazmine gasped, her emerald green eyes held with fear and worry. "Huey?"

Huey's eyes seemed darker. "We live in a cold cruel world Jazmine, and sometimes if you want to survive in this cold cruel world some people have to die." The DuBois girl put a hand on her chest and backed away a little from the Revolutionist. She hated when he did this, she'd stay up all night thinking of the words he'd said and run to her dad crying the next morning.

Huey raised a finger and stroked away a loose curl that had fallen onto the mulatto's face. "Just be glad you were happily raised Jaz."

"What's going on Huey Freeman?"

He stuffed his hands into his pocket and lowered his eyes. "I'm going somewhere. I'll be back soon though. And then I may have to leave again, for good. Come on Riley."

Riley gave Cindy a weak smile and turned away from her. As the Freeman brothers where about to walk away from their friends they were a little shocked when they turned to find a Chinese girl with long flowing jet black hair.

"Ming Long-Dou."

"Huey Freeman." replies the Chinese girl.

"Who the hell is she?" Caesar whispers.

"Some bitch who can play kickball. Huey broke her leg. I'm surprised da bitch still alive doe." Cindy whispered back.

Ming stepped forward, almost nose-to-nose with Huey. "How are you?"

"If your looking for a rematch, I'm afraid I'm gonna have to decline." Huey said, astonished to see her well and alive.

Ming smirked. "I'm not her for a rematch actually." she lowers her voice, "I've got a message from Agent White."

Huey's eyes widen. "You know him? I thought I was the only one who sees him."

Ming nodded towards Huey's pocket. "Check your messages."

Huey raised an eyebrow and pulled out his cellphone. He had indeed received one message. Tapping the icon, the message appeared.

_I know you want to go see your home but that's practically a suicide attempt . You don't know what is going to jump out at you when you get there. And it's a bad idea bringing your brother or anyone else your thinking of letting come with you. I want you take to my advice and wait for my team tomorrow morning to come pick you up. We can send one of our more experienced agents to go check out Chicago._

_Don't do this Huey._

_-AW_

Huey put his phone back in his pocket and looked at Ming. "I've got to."

Ming shrugged. "He knew you'd say that. So he wants me to come with you. You know, be your bodyguard."

"Riley and I won't need a bodyguard thank you very much."

Ming stepped closer. "Yes you will Freeman. Just like Agent White said, you don't know what's going to jump out at you. Your going to need me."

Huey glared and Ming returned it.

"Anybody else freaked da fuck out?" says Riley to the others. They nodded.

"Fine you can come." Huey whispers.

"I didn't need your permission."

Huey rolled his eyes and nodded to his brother, motioning him to come along.

"Hey hold on! We can't come, but this random Chinese babe shows up and she's allowed? Yo that's not cool Huey." Caesar exclaims.

Ming turned to look at Caesar. "It's for your own good buddy." she winks and then turned away.

"Be careful Huey.." Jazmine whispers, almost to herself. She was surprised when she heard Huey say 'Thanks Jaz.' in return.

"Man that's messed up." Caesar says kicking some pebbles.

Cindy glared at Riley's back, troubled by his words like Jazmine would be by Huey's.

* * *

The three arrived at the train station.

As they waited Huey decided to meditate, Riley ate an energy bar and Ming stared at the full moon. It always amazed her for some reason.

When the train finally came, Huey's phone began ringing. He knew who it was.

_"Last chance to turn kid. Come on." _

"Look after Grandad."

And with that Huey pressed 'End Call' and stepped onto the train, followed by Riley and Ming.

* * *

**Who's enjoying this so far? Reviews keep me motivated!**


	3. Chapter 3

'_Riley and I grew up in a place called Blaine Street in South Chicago. Riley insisted on calling it the hood, but now that I think about it, it actually like Woodcrest with more black people than white. _

_I was planning on living in Chicago up until freshmen year of college then I'd leave to join the Black Panthers and live up to my revolutionary goals and continue my mother and father 's legacy. _

_But because of some stupid dogs and waterhose incident, Grandad moved me and Riley to Maryland, spent our inheritance on the house and blah blah you know the rest. _

_Moving away had hurt Cairo more than it hurt me. We were partners in crime and I just up and left. _

_No explanation. _

_No goodbye. _

_He's changed now. He hates me. He's got a new best friend. _

"You think too much."

Huey took his head off the window to look at Ming. "Huh?"

"You think too much." She repeated.

Huey frowned. "Okay."

"What do you even think about?" She tilted her head to the side.

Huey shrugged. "Stuff you wouldn't understand."

Ming gave him an incredulous look. "Oh why Huey because I'm girl?"

"No. I didn't even say that."

"Then why don't you think I'd understand?"

Huey shrugged. "I dunno. It's just they're really deep thoughts that no-one would give a damn about or thinks is stupid. Oh how the life of revolutionary left-wing radical is humorous to our generation nowadays.

"I'd give a damn."

This time Huey gave her the incredulous look. "Really?"

"Yeah. Hit me with one of your thoughts."

"Jesus was black, Ronald Reagan was the Devil and the government lied about 9/11."

Ming's eyes widened.

Huey raised a brow then glared at her. "Go ahead."

Ming's face turned a little red before she started laughing, waking Riley up in the process. Huey rolled his eyes and leaned his head back on the window. "I rest my case."

"Haha sorry Freeman, it's just...wow! Where'd you come up with that?" Ming grinned.

"Like I said, you wouldn't understand."

"Ohh did he tell you dat ol' Jesus black, Reagan Devil bullshit? Ha, I remember Grandad shit his'self when you tol' him dat." Riley smirked.

Huey glared at his reflection on the window.

"Uh-oh somebody's mad. Hey, I'm sorry for laughin-"

"Nah iss cool. Huey always mad." Riley cut in.

Ming looked Riley then back to his brother. She couldn't help but feel sorry for the Revolutionist even though they were almost mortal enemies years ago.

A man had stepped up next to them. He had a large round stomach and his aging bits of hair was tied to a pony tail. He had one large eye and the other was smaller due to a disease called Revitiligo. "May I offer you some snacks-"

"Aw hell naw! Ruckus?"

The man looked up. "Freemans?"

"Nigga why is you workin' everywhere? You old. Ever hear of retirement or sumthin'?" said Riley.

"Well nigga why you are you boys everywhere? And where's Robert? He better not be taking a dump in our fine white industrial toilets." The old man stalked off. Ming looked at the boys with an amused face. "Friend of yours?"

"Naw he just a hater." Riley shrugged.

* * *

They had finally arrived.

When the doors slid open, Ming stepped out with her gun. She looked around the empty station, almost daring fate to throw something at her..anything. "This is ridiculous." said Huey as he walked up to a vending machine and got himself a bottle of water.

"Oh its gud to be home. Dats right niggas. Young Reezy back once again bitch." Riley said to himself smiling. "Sure wish C-Merph could be here. Stupid Huey."

"Okay now be alert. Don't talk much, avoid eye contact. Anyone is suspicious."

"Riley and I know Chicago inside out whereas you know nothing. So let us lead you." said Huey, smirking at Ming's handgun.

Ming raised an eyebrow. "Excuse me? Agent White showed me every shortcut in South Chicago to help us get around faster. "

"And you memorized it all? " asked Huey.

Ming nodded. "Indeed. "

"Asians. " Riley muttered.

The trio got out of the station and found a taxi waiting at a corner. The driver nodded once he saw Ming and unlocked the doors. Ming sat in front with the driver while the Freeman brothers sat in the back. Riley nudged his older brother. "Yo, ya think we'll see da crew?"

"What crew? "

Riley gasped. "Nigga watchu mean what crew? _Da _crew niggardly! "

"I have no idea what you're talking about. "

"Oh ma god nigga yo ass forgot abouts da crew. Dats cold nigga. "

Huey gave Riley a blank look.

Riley smacked his forehead. "Da Blaine Street crew Huey! Ya know, awa people? Remember we did 'errythang togetha. "

"You mean your little gang of wannabe gangsters and rappers? I was never in that. And besides, if they're still around, no doubt they blaming you for the attack." Huey replied.

Riley nodded, looking a little crestfallen. After a minute he spoke up. "So what happens afta dis? We goes home and both my ass and Grandad's is tossed to jail?"

"It's not jail Riley." Huey glared at his brother.

Ming looked back at Riley. "You and your grandfather will be safe there. Whoever these guys are will never find you."

"But what about Huey? The hell he can't be wit me and Grandad?"

"Because he'll be working."

Huey raised an eyebrow at Ming. "What do you mean working? White didn't say anything about working."

"Da fuck is White?" Riley asked, but his question went unheard.

"Your gonna be like one of us and do some stuff like recon missions." Ming answered.

"What the hell?" Huey frowned.

"Look, we really need you to do this. It'll help us get closer to whoever these attackers are." Ming looked him in the eye.

After a beat, Huey inwardly groaned."Okay but I'm only doing this for the sake of my family."

Ming nodded. "Fair enough."

The rest of the ride was silent. As they neared South Chicago, there was a big sign reading NO ACCESS. THIS PLACE IS DANGEROUS. PLEASE TURN AROUND

A guard had walked up to the taxi driver's side. The driver rolled down his window and showed the guard his badge. After inspecting it, the guard nodded and raised the barrier.

Huey and Riley 's eyes widened.

It is indescribable what they saw in front of them. It looked like Thugnificent's hometown Terra-Belle. There were people in the streets crying or laying dead on the dusty ground, windows smashed and buildings burned out. Police cars and ambulance's swarmed the entire south side of Chicago. All Riley saw was flashing lights and half dead citizens. His heart skipped beats at looking at his home. Tears welled up in his eyes but he forced none of them to slide down his cheek. Huey couldn't look at this anymore and closed his eyes.

'_This is all my fault.' _

They had finally arrived at Blaine Street.

"Thanks. We'll walk from here." Ming said to the taxi driver. The first thing that filled their noses was the smell of smoke and death. Huey brought his scarf up to his nose and looked around. Riley had taken a durag out of his bag and put it on his head.

Ming looked at Huey.

"We'll head towards my aunt Cookie's house." he said, walking ahead. _'Hopefully she's alive.'_

Riley lagged behind, taking pictures of the wreckage in front of him. He took about a dozen and sent it to Cindy. _Yo itz madness here. Wish yo ass waz here CMerph. _

The entire street was empty. The only sound being the click-click of Riley's phone. The police and ambulances must have not come by yet. Huey took slow careful steps, as if a single crunch of gravel would awaken a beast hidden within the buildings.

As they went deeper into Blaine Street the trio noticed signs spread all over walls, lampposts, upturned cars, basically every surface. There were mugshots of Huey, Riley and Robert in black and white and on top were the the words: **FUCK THE FREEMANS **

"Awh shit. " Riley muttered.

"We took those mugshots when we still lived here. It was a Blaine Street party and everyone had a mugshot taken. " Huey explained to Ming.

The Chinese smiled . "It must have been really fun. "

"Shit it was fun! We set off firecrackers an' even Huey was smilin' like a gay ass muthafucka." Riley grinned, nudging his brother .

Memories flooded Huey's mind but he shook his head. He will not lose focus. He must concentrate on the task at hand.

Grace 'Cookie' Freeman collapsed on her half burned couch after a day of walking around nursing the wounded and helping some of the families who lost almost everything because of the attack.

She was exhausted.

She closed her eyes and enjoyed the peace and quiet of her home.

"Hello. "

Grace screamed and grabbed a couch cushion. She looked into the darkness to find a shadow. The shadow revealed itself to be a beautiful Chinese teenage girl dressed in a black jacket, black tights and black boots.

"Do not be alarmed ma'am, " the Chinese girl said, reaching into her breast pocket and taking out a badge. "I am Agent Ming Long Dou and I'm here to ask you a few questions about the attack that happened here two nights ago-"

Riley couldn't take it anymore and pushed Ming out of the way, ran to his aunt Cookie, wrapping his arms around her. "Aw shit you alive! " he kept repeating.

Grace took the boy's face in her hands. "Escobar!? oh Lord Jesus my little gangsta. "

From the shadows, Huey watched as his Aunt and brother cried.

Tears of his own started falling.

* * *

**Don't forget to review, they truly are a writer's motivation **


	4. Chapter 4

"Hey Aunt Cookie. " said Huey emerging from the shadows. Grace looked away from Riley and she gasped. "Huey! " He stepped forward and wrapped his arms around her, resting his head on her shoulder. She still smelled like freshly baked chocolate chip cookies.

"What the heck are you guys doing here? Where's Robert? "

Huey held his aunt's hand while Riley held the other. "Aunt Cookie, can you please tell us what happened? " asked Huey.

"Boys where is your grandfather? "

"Um well ya see, he ain't here... " said Riley. "He sorta in Woo'Crest. "

Grace stood up out of her seat. "You mean you boys ran away again? "

"We's had to! If we ask Grandad he say no. " said Riley.

"Aunt Cookie please tell us what happened here. " Huey pleaded.

"Dammit Huey I cannot believe you and your brother ran away to here. Your gonna give Robert a heart attack! " said Grace, her eyes full of disappointment.

"Oh please, that nigga be gettin' drunk as fuck wit his friend da big bald white dude. " Riley crossed his arms.

"And we'll be back before he knows it. We just need to get answers, that's why agent Long Dou came along. " Huey said, gently motioning his aunt to sit down.

"Where were you aunty? " asked Riley. "I was out helping some of the families who weren't so lucky during the attack. "

"Your okay here? No one blamed you for this did they? " asked Huey.

Grace shook her head. "No baby, but they really mad at you, Riley and Robert. What did you do? "

"We ain't do nun' aunty. Huey ain't done nun' too!" said Riley.

"Well y'all really pissed South Chicago. I heard the town's having a meeting behind the bank. " Grace said.

"When? " both Huey and Riley said in unison.

"If I remember correctly, I think in two minutes ."

"Dats it!" yelled Riley. "We goes to dat meetin' and tell em' we ain't got shit to do wit dis shit. " Grace slapped the back of Riley's head. "Boy watch yo mouth. "

"We're going to that meeting but we do not show ourselves understand Riley? " Huey stood up, heading towards the door. "Yeah nigga I got ya. " muttered Riley. "Boys be careful! If they see you they won't be afraid to kill you. " Grace warned. "Don't worry ma'am, I'll watch them. " said Ming running after the Freeman brothers.

"Well Lord bless your soul honey. " Grace called after the Chinese.

* * *

When they arrived at the bank, they immediately noticed that the left side was crushed down because there lay a wrecking ball. "Damn. " gasped Riley, whipping his phone out. Huey and Ming stealthily climbed the crane connecting to the wrecking ball and crouched when they got on the roof. "Riley come on! " Huey whispered. Riley was struggling to climb along the crane. "Nigga I'm coming. Excuse ma ass for not being the Blackie Chan you is. " Ming helped Riley and they followed Huey to the back of the roof. They looked down to find the whole of Blaine Street sitting around a fire on the ground. There was one person standing up. He had long dreadlocks and had on tiny glasses. He was wearing a dashiki and sandals.

"My fair people of Blaine Street! My name is Dewey Obababa Oooo Mama Se Mama Sa Omakuma Jenkins. We are gathered here today to discuss the hell that has come upon our beloved side of Chicago. What happened here... No person should have experienced it. The pain we endured, the suffering, the tears we shed for our lost ones oh Lord Jesus! " he raised his hands.

"Dis nigga crazy. " Riley muttered.

"The attackers caused havoc, hoping to kill the Freeman's. So we must only blame the Freemans! " Dewey cried. Huey and Riley glared at the dashiki wearing freak, ready to pounce on him. "My brothers and sisters I have a suggestion. I suggest we go over to Woodcrest and do the deed the attackers failed to do. "

Fire burned in the Freeman's eyes.

"Think about this people! Won't the world be a better place without the Freeman's around to fuck things up? You know I once heard that Robert Freeman killed an old man. " said Dewey. "And I also heard he is gay. "

Ming grabbed Huey and Riley's shoulders and refrained them from jumping off the roof and landing on Dewey's nuts. "Imma kill dat punk. " Riley hissed.

"But what about Cookie Freeman? I like her. " a man asked.

Dewey nodded at the man. "Of course we will spare Aunty Cookie's life. I mean don't we all love her! " They people cheered.

"Wait a minute! " yelled a teen boy with a nicely cut hairstyle. "We will not kill the Freeman's. They are our family. They are a part of Blaine Street too. "

Dewey looked shocked. "Brotha Cairo! The Freeman's are the reason our dear town looks like the results of 9/11!"

"We don't even know their side of the story! " cried Cairo.

"Brotha Cairo, do not tell me you are a traitor. " said Dewey. Cairo ignored the deadlocked teen and turned to face the people. "You guys seriously aren't going to kill family are you? "

A bulky man with blonde hair stood up. "Gracie Freeman's family is my family too so I ain't killing them. And so what if Robert is gay. "

The rest of Blaine Street stood up and cheered, agreeing with the man. Dewey looked very mad at them. "You guys come on! A world without the Freemans-"

The people booed and yelled insults at Dewey. They left him standing alone with Cairo. "Brotha Cairo. Why you of all people? "

Cairo glared at Dewey. "Huey, Riley and Mr. Freeman are my family. They cared about me more than my parents ever did. They took me in and I'm fucking grateful. "

Huey smiled at Cairo's retreating figure. "Thanks man. " he whispered.

"Well we didn't get much info yet. All we know is they were hoping to kill the Freeman's in the process." Ming was saying into her phone. "I doubt anyone would know who they were. The attackers did leave quite a lot of marks. You should send a team over to search for evidence. Yeah ok bye. "

Huey stared at her. "Was that White? "

She nodded. "He says we should head back now."

"Ay Ming. Ya think you cud hook a nigga up an' get me sum missions to go on? "

Huey slapped the back of his brother's head. "Are you stupid? This isn't a game! "

"Nigga I ain't say dis a game. I don' wanna waste ma life sittin' wit Grandad, waitin' fo dis shit ta end. " cried Riley.

"No Riley! " Huey yelled.

A shot rang out.

Huey stumbled back a little. He felt as if something small and hard and sharp had hit him. He opened his jacket and found a bullet in his bullet proof vest. Ming gasped and whipped out her gun in the direction of the shot. There stood Dewey with a pistol in his hands.

"Nigga! " Riley hissed.

Dewey screamed and jumped onto crane, he lost his footing and fell to the ground. "Get 'im! " Riley yelled, charging after Dewey, Ming right behind him. Rage coursed through Huey's veins. He ran to front side of the roof and looked over to find Dewey running across the road with Riley and Ming on his tail. Huey leapt off the roof ledge and landed about five inches behind him. Dewey screamed and tried to run faster but was tackled by the angry Huey Freeman. Huey turned Dewey around and gave him a nice hard right hook. Blood sprouted out of his nose.

"Ay come on nigga lemme have a try! " said Riley kicking Dewey's sides. Ming shuddered at the aggressiveness.

"Lemme hear you say ma grandad is gay nigga, say it again! And anutha thing, to me she's called Aunty Cookie an' to you she is Grace Freeman nigga! " Riley said with each kick to the side.

"You guys he's suffered already! " Ming said pushing Riley away and grabbing Huey's arms. Huey managed to punch Dewey once more before he stopped by Ming.

"We can't leave him like this. No doubt he's remembered your faces. Or at least Riley's voice. " the Chinese said.

"Yeah no shit. " said Riley.

"I suggest we bring him in for questioning. " stated Huey. "Something doesn't feel right about him. "

"Well duh nigga he wearin' a dashiki! I bet he ain't got no undies on unda dere. " smirked Riley.

"Shit, we can't carry this guy all-" started Ming.

"We'll go to Aunt Cookie's and crash there for tonight. " said Huey.

"I'll tell White to come really early in the morning. " Ming said taking her phone out.

Aunt Cookie had fallen asleep waiting for them and that was a good thing. It saved them from explaining the events of the night. Huey was sitting on top of Aunt Cookie's roof. He glared at the moon. _'Something really don't feel right about Dewey. I got a bad vibe from him. I hope White doesn't take too long to get here tomorrow.'_ Huey looked down and saw Cairo walking down the street with his hands deep in his pockets._ 'These guys better not cause more trouble here.'_ Cairo's phone rang. "Hello? Who the hell are you? No I haven't seen Dewey in awhile. What? " Something bad was about to happen, Huey sensed it. He leapt off the roof and landed beside Cairo.

"Cairo throw the phone. NOW! "

"Huey? What the fuc-" Huey grabbed the phone from Cairo's ear and threw it high up into the air...

It erupted into flames.


	5. Chapter 5

**Im so glad you guys are enjoying the story :D Don't forget to review! And sorry its short  
**

The burnt phone clattered on the ground.

Cairo stared at it with widened eyes. Huey took a sigh of relief, glad that he was able to save his former best friend from an early and undeserving death.

Cairo redirected his eyes on the Revolutionist."W-what the fuck! Huey what the fuck?!"

"Someone tried to kill you. " said Huey, looking around the area.

"Huey why are you-"

"Thanks for sticking up for us by the way. " said Huey, facing Cairo. "I was there on the roof ya know. I heard everything. "

Cairo blinked. "U-uh yeah cool but what are you doing here? "

Huey ran a hand through his afro. "It's strictly confidential man. "

Cairo's eyebrows narrowed. "Where's Dewey? "

"Unconscious. Had I not been wearing protection I'd be dead and so would you. "

Cairo looked confused. "What's going on? "

"From what's happened tonight, I'm guessing your _friend _" Huey said with venom, "isn't who he seems to be." Before Cairo could reply a helicopter flew over Aunt Cookie's house. Black vans drove around the town, at least a dozen. Huey instantly knew who they were. "Cairo go home now! "

"Now what's happening?" Cairo had to yell over the noise of the helicopter.

"No time to explain, go! "

Cairo looked at Huey once before sprinting away.

The helicopter landed and out stepped Agent White, hands always in his pockets. He stopped a few inches before Huey. They both stared at each other.

"Ay da fuck is goin' on? " asked Riley sleepily rubbing his eyes.

Ming came out with Dewey half conscious. "Your a lot earlier than you said you'd be. "

"We picked up some bad activity here. We maybe able to-" Agent White was cut off when black Patriots swerved the corner with guns out of every one of them. As soon they got near, they started firing.

"Aw shit! " Riley yelled, throwing himself on the ground along with everyone else. Ming whipped out her gun and fired at one of the passing drivers.

"Engage men! " Agent White screamed. His soldiers wasted no time and took out their machine guns, grenades, snipers, assault rifles, every firearms they had. Huey himself took out his two UZI's and aimed. Riley took out a pistol out of his back pocket and covered Ming. "Riley! "screamed Grace Freeman from her bedroom window.

Huey and Riley turned to face her.

"AUNT COOKIE STAY INSIDE! " yelled Huey.

"YEAH IT AIN'T SAFE OU' 'ERE RIGHT NOW! " added Riley.

Grace screamed again before closing shut her window, which immediately became full of bullets. Riley glared at the gunman who fired at his aunt and threw his pistol at him. It dazed him, but didn't give him time to prepare for Riley's blows.

Huey and Ming were back to back on Aunt Cookie's lawn, shooting as much as they could. "I don't understand!" said Ming. "A second attack?"

"Obviously Dewey tipped them off. " replied Huey. Ming caught Dewey crawling into one of the Patriots. As soon as the door shut, the car started up. Huey saw this too and made a run towards it. He launched himself off another Patriot and landed on top of the one Dewey was in. He unsheathed his katana from his back and plunged it into the car. Some blood splattered and the car lost control. It fell on its side but Huey had already back-flipped off of it. Dewey had opened the door and attempted to crawl out, but Huey took a swipe and grazed Dewey's cheek.

"How dare you try to kill me and my family. "

Dewey whimpered at the seriousness of Huey's voice. He trembled as the sharp blade extended and pressed against his chin. Sweat trickled down Dewey's forehead. Huey's eyes were boring a hole in his head.

"Huey stop! " yelled Cairo, running beside him.

"Brother Cairo, please remove this terrorist away from me! " cried Dewey.

"Shut up. " hissed Huey.

"Huey don't kill him. " said Cairo putting a hand on Huey's katana.

"He tried to kill me. And his buddies almost killed you!" replied Huey calmly, never taking his eyes off of Dewey.

Cairo didn't know how to reply.

"Who do you work for?" Huey pressed his katana against Dewey's chin a little harder.

"I am not privy to tell you. " answered Dewey, tears forming in his eyes.

"I won't ask again. " stated Huey.

Suddenly, Cairo tackled Huey to the ground, as bullets whizzed over where he was standing. One of the gunmen in the Patriot had survived the car crash and tried to kill Huey. Lucky Cairo was there.

"Shit! " muttered Huey as they ran. He grabbed his katana and got up to go after them. But another Patriot skidded beside them and the doors were open. Huey whipped out his UZI and fired at the big car.

He only managed to break the back windows.


End file.
